Much work has occurred in the fields of robotics, telerobotics and prosthetics to develop a mechanical or robotic hand that will simulate the movements, grasping ability and dexterity of a human hand and also have the anatomical characteristics and relative size of a human hand. However, most artificial, prosthetic or robotic arm and hand devices have limitations in that they do not possess the attributes or qualities that comprise the human hand. Thus, simulation of precisioned movements of the fingers, thumb, wrist and forearm of a human being are not possible. The devices that are presently available that can simulate human hand movements are usually very complex designs that are expensive to build. However, there are no relatively inexpensive devices that are anatomically correct in modeling the design of a human hand for precise and controlled movement in all the degrees of motion of the human hand. Both lateral and rotationally bending movement of the fingers, as well as individual independent movement of finger and thumb links, is possible, resulting in the ability to grasp an object with a high degree of precision.